Seeing Behind the Facade
by BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE
Summary: BRUCAS fic will lucas come and save brooke in time? sorry first fic really bad at summaries but i promise its good ok so this story is on HIATUS! cause currently i am having a hard time figuring out what to write in the next chapif you have ne idea msg me
1. Secrets Revealed

Seeing Behind the Façade

**Chapter one**

_Pain_

_By Brooke Davis_

_I feel like I am broken_

_My heart, filled with ache_

_To no one I have spoken_

_The smile I wear is fake_

_The walls go up around my heart_

_Never more will I let anyone in_

_From the rest of the world I am apart_

_For fear of my heart getting broken again_

_Coping with agony every single day,_

_Trust, security and loyalty are all gone,_

_No love is within me, only dismay,_

_From this place I have withdrawn,_

_From everyone's lives I will be forgotten,_

_My soul in the ground has become rotten._

As Lucas read this his eyes became blurry and he could feel a tear run down his face and hit the poem he had just read. Haley had given it to him and said, "She needs you."

He couldn't understand how this could've happened. He knew he hurt Brooke in the worst possible way before, but he told her during Haley and Nathan's wedding that the kiss he shared with Peyton didn't mean anything. Her response was, "Lucas, a kiss always means something."

He knew she was very upset with him, but at school she seemed okay. He could see that she was frightened and scared of what would happen if she let anyone inside her walls again. She seemed to be at least sort of happy . . .who was he kidding she was miserable.

He told Peyton to not talk to him anymore and after a while she got the picture. Haley had been informing him on Brooke's "situation." She said, "Brooke, isn't herself. She doesn't leave her bed unless she is going to school, she doesn't go to cheer leading practice anymore, she doesn't eat, Lucas, I am really worried. Also, I've noticed that she has been wearing "baggy" clothes, not wearing makeup and not showering. Lucas I think you need to go talk to her, please."

After reading the poem she wrote, he knew she was dealing with a lot of demons right now. So he decided to drive to Brooke's house. It was about 10 minutes away, but at the speed he was going he got there in five.

He pounded on the door and yelled, "Brooke! Brooke, please open the door, I need to talk to you. I need you to talk to me please!"

He didn't hear anything. He walked around back to wear her room was and tried to look in the windows. Her lights were off and her curtains were closed. He could hear some sort of music and as he listened closer it was "It Ends Tonight" by the All American Rejects. He swore in between the lyrics he could hear whimpers, but then after a minute or two they stopped.

This is when he decided some was seriously wrong. One, Brooke never listened to that stuff. She listened to Danity Kane, the Pussy Cat Dolls and Paris Hilton. Even though the song was not as deep as some of the songs Lucas listened too, he knew it just wasn't right for Brooke. Two, he had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He only got that feeling when he was about to witness or find out about something bad that happened.

That was all he needed to know to be worried for Brooke's safety. He ran through the bushes and her front yard, up the stairs on her front porch and kicked the door open. He ran up the stairs, the music getting louder and louder. He went over to Brooke's bedroom and tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Brooke never locks her door," he thought to himself. He again kicked down another door in her house, but was horrified to see what was in the bathroom.

Brooke was slumped against the bathroom wall, an opened bottle of anti-depressants were spilled across the floor, none were left, and also blood was spilling onto the tiles from her wrists staining the once perfectly white tile. He grabbed her arm seeing the two straight cuts in her wrists. "She had done this too herself. SHE TRIED TO COMMIT SUICIDE!!" he was lost in his thoughts when all of a sudden her heard a groan.

"Luc Lucas go away," she said almost in a whisper. Her face was deathly pale and her hands were cold.

"Brooke, I am so sorry I wasn't hear for you and I didn't help you when you needed me the most," he said while cradling her against his chest, "I need you here with me, I-I love you Pretty Girls, more than anything or anyone. I can't loose you." He whispered into her hair while tears were streaming down his face.

He called 9-1-1, but it seemed like they had taken forever to finally reach Brooke's house. They came into her house with a stretcher and placed her on it, while hooking her up to all different kinds of machines. Lucas just sat in her bathroom unable to comprehend what he had just witnessed. He couldn't believe he had driven her this far, he would never be able to forgive himself.


	2. Surgery?

**Chapter 2**

Lucas was sitting on Brooke's bathroom floor. Staring blankly at the bloodstain she left behind. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed. So many thoughts were running through he head. He didn't understand how no one knew that this was happening to her all this time. He blamed himself for the hurt he caused her. He blamed himself.

Brooke was immediately taken to the hospital, but Lucas didn't dare go with her. He knew that right now she wouldn't want him there, and if she woke up and saw him their, it might cause her to have a panic attack or it would damager her health even more. He would not risk it.

About a half an hour later, Lucas her loud footsteps on the staircase, they were coming towards Brooke's bedroom and when they reached the bathroom he knew who it was, but he didn't take his eyes off the blood spot. "Lucas, oh my god," she sat down next to him and slid her slender arm into his muscular one, "I am so sorry. I can't believe this," tears started to form in her eyes, "please tell me she is ok."

"Hales, I wish I could say she was. When I opened that door," he slowly pointed to the entrance of the bathroom, "I never expected to see this. I never wanted to see this. Haley, she was limp, cold and I . . . I thought she was gone," tears started falling down his already tear-stained cheeks, "I can't loose her. I won't."

Lucas for the first time took his eyes off the ground and slowly stood up from his spot on the tile. He helped Haley up and then ran out of the Davis house and jumped into the red truck he arrived in. Haley following quickly behind also joined him in the passenger seat.

There was silence on the way to the hospital, while Lucas was driving at unbreakable speeds. Haley was nervous something terrible was going to happen to them, but she didn't want to distract Lucas. He had been through a horrible ordeal and she just felt that no one could reach him until he found out about Brooke's condition. 3 minutes later, he pulled in front of the hospital and half-hazardly parked his car in the fire lane. He opened the door of his car and sprinted inside the revolving hospital doors.

He looked all over the place for the front desk so he could ask where Brooke was, and after about 10 minutes of searching he finally found it. Sitting behind it was a plump, middle-aged woman with grayish hair and round, librarian glasses. He asked her "Where is Brooke Davis?"

She replied, "She entered the hospital a little while ago, but now she is in surgery."

"Surgery?" He asked.

"Yes, it says in the report that she had to have her stomach pumped right away because of the large amount of pills she swallowed."


End file.
